


cowboy like me

by patroclusstars



Series: evermore x deancas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester POV, Dean Winchester falling in love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Lyric fic, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash, based on Cowboy Like Me by Taylor Swift, but not really, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: Takes one to know oneYou're a cowboy like meThen Cas came into the picture. And fuck, what a picture he was. In all of his 40 plus years, Dean had never met anyone who knew him that completely. Cas remade him, atom by atom. His fears, desires, memories-- Cas knew it all, and that was terrifying.or; cowboy like me is a deancas anthem
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: evermore x deancas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055471
Kudos: 37





	cowboy like me

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey it's been a little bit but i'm back with another fic lol  
> this is 600? words and it took about 40 minutes total, enjoy

Never wanted love  
Just a fancy car

Dean Winchester was a simple man, honestly. He liked women, beer, hookups, and his car, affectionately nicknamed “Baby.” It didn’t take much to please him. Dean Winchester was a soldier, he followed orders almost religiously, and even though they fought, he always returned to his dad.

He had a soft spot for his family of course, the people he had saved over the years, those who helped raise and care for him. Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Hell, even John on a good day.

That was enough for him. He didn’t need to settle down, white picket fence and a couple gross kids. Nah, he never pretended to think he could have that.

You had some tricks up your sleeve  
Takes one to know one  
You're a cowboy like me

Then Cas came into the picture. And fuck, what a picture he was. In all of his forty plus years, Dean had never met anyone who knew him that completely. Cas remade him, atom by atom. His fears, desires, memories-- Cas knew it all, and that was terrifying.

Cas was Dean’s person. From the moment they met in that barn he knew that his life would never be the same, and it wasn’t. It couldn’t have been.

Not even just the existence of angels and God, it was the way Cas changed him for the better. They changed together, they grew to want more out of life. Dean wanted to live for the first time in well, ever.

And the skeletons in both our closets  
Plotted hard to fuck this up

If someone told twenty year old Dean Winchester, still going on hunts and following his father’s every order, that a little over a decade later he would find someone that would understand him, and stick with him. Through the good and bad, as long as he lived. And that this person would be not just an angel, but a man.

Dean- just barely out of his teen years, still trying to protect Sam from his dad’s wrath, terrified that John would find out about those weekends alone with Lee- would have shot you point blank in the face.

‘But Cas changed all of that,’ Dean thought one day. ‘God is impartial to sexual orientation, my God.’ What a relief it was to hear from one of God’s messengers that Dean wasn’t… he was never… wrong. He wasn’t broken or disgusting. It was okay. 

Cas taught him to accept himself, all of him.

Now you hang from my lips  
Like the Gardens of Babylon  
With your boots beneath my bed  
Forever is the sweetest con

Dean often thought about Cas, after his… death. He was everywhere. Clean laundry in the dryer, notes and grocery lists stuck to the fridge, sticky notes on beer bottles reminding Dean to cut back, cheesy comic strips Cas cut out of the Sunday paper and taped in a collage on his wall.

A spare trench coat in the back of Baby. Cas would need a clean one when they got him back.

The handprint on the arm of Dean’s jacket, right where the scar was. All those years ago when Cas “gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.” It had since faded, but he couldn’t bring himself to wash it. It was folded in the bottom drawer, next to the picture of Cas taken sometime in the past couple years, and the mixtape he found in Cas's nearly empty room. Cas kept it, because of course he did.

A fucking mixtape of the songs John and Mary fell in love to, and Cas still thought Dean’s love was an unattainable dream. What a dumbass.

I’m never gonna love again.


End file.
